Викиверситет:Департамент международных отношений/En
Категория:Департамент международных отношений Russian Wikiversity Agency Here there is an autotransfer. If you know English language, we ask to improve quality of this text. Welcome to the Russian-language Wikiversity. : How is it supposed to work? :: For example, we have opened courses on artificial intelligence and bioinformatics. We want to unite their efforts. We inform you about this on a special page in your Wikiversity Wikiversity:Russian Wikiversity Agency/Ru. Based on the Wikiversity:Multilingualism it will be converted. Active participants in the course using our materials, and we them. There is a multilingual education. This is important for several reasons: in a foreign language it is difficult to even find where the same courses are, individual topics can be complex and there is a small number of participants possessing necessary knowledge - worldwide there are more. This will then contribute to the joint virtual conference. : We are asked why this was not done on Wikiversity Beta? :: The main purpose of beta is to prepare new language sections. I know that Beta was conceived more as coordinated multi-lingual sections. But in fact it does not fulfill this role. I see this for several reasons. New members are unaware of the existence of Wikiversity Beta. To discuss more difficult to walk through the Beta than directly. Materials are not at Wikiversity Beta, which prevents their immediate use. There is a factor of "shared responsibilities" - when we ask to whom - it is not specifically - no one answers :) As a minimum, it requires a system of notification and queries in a particular language section of Wikiversity. : We are asked, why not sufficiently interwiki is done? :: Interwiki may not lead to dialogue. If the encyclopedia stamped interwiki relatively easily, then do it for training courses or even more research projects - it is virtually impossible. The main thing is the international involvement of people who need to communicate this. : We are asked, if it is necessary to do so on their part? :: It is necessary to: ::(1) place in your pages Wikiversity Department - for Russian language and your Wikiversity. Example is here Викиверситет:Департамент_международных_отношений. ::(2) The discussion on the form betawikiversity:Wikiversity:Multilingual ::(3) support our initiatives on specific courses of study or research projects Thank you, respected Russian-language Wikiversity. S.J. 05:47, 28 декабря 2009 (UTC) Advancement in reviewing questions At project opening it has been declared: Eventually, it may become possible for the Wikiversity research community to facilitate publishing of peer-reviewed research reports that would be recognized as a reliable source, able to be cited in sister projects such as Wikipedia and Wikibooks. I wish to ask, whether there is an advancement in this direction at other language sections of Wikiversity S.J. 15:59, 8 февраля 2010 (UTC) : I don't think there has been any advancement in that area yet. I don't think any Wikiversities have even a decent answer yet as to how Wikiversity can facilitate peer-review. Whether Wikiversity will ever be recognized as a reliable source will probably be up to sister projects to decide. I think the only thing Wikiversity can do is to try to meet some standard that sister projects can accept. I think that might require Wikiversity initiating discussion with other projects on what it can do to become recognized as a reliable source. -- darklama 17:04, 9 February 2010 (UTC) :: Whether and there are in English Wikiversity reviews, researches which could be recognised by authentic sources? (Would like such to become?) Can be eat desire to discuss this point in question from English Wikipedie (me it difficult as I do not know English)? SergeyJ 00:50, 10 February 2010 (UTC) :helpful links: :*en:Wikiversity:Review board :*en:Wikiversity:Requests for proofreading :*Proposal:Develop systems for accuracy review :*Proposal:Tutorials for finding peer-reviewed secondary literature :*Proposal:Journal (A peer-review journal to allow/encourage academics to write Wikipedia articles), ----Erkan Yilmaz uses the Wikiversity:Chat (try) 20:14, 26 March 2010 (UTC)